El Hombre Del Piano
by Rorren
Summary: Blaine Anderson ama tocar el piano, y ahora es su turno de enseñar su pasión. Su vida dará un giro cuando Juilliard lo elija como profesor y encuentre a un alumno con un talento inexplicable. La música los llevará a conectarse, con cada nota de infinitas melodías sus vidas se unirán.
1. 1

_**Notas:** Hola a todos! se que hace mucho que no escribo una historia, la verdad es que por un tiempo creí que mi momento como escritora de fanfics había terminado, con todo lo nuevo de mi profesorado y eso no tenia tiempo ni para pensar. _

_Pero me surgió esta idea y tenia ganas de compartirla con ustedes._

_Espero que les guste._

_Les aconsejo que cuando habrán los liks que están dentro de la historia, cierren los ojos, así se disfruta mucho mas el sonido de la música. (Para tener acceso a los links solo borrenles los paréntesis y los espacios)_

_En fin, ¡Dejen sus reviews!_

* * *

_El hombre del piano_

Capitulo 1

"¿Suplir a un profesor en una universidad tan prestigiosa? ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?"

Blaine comenzaba a dudar de que su decisión hubiese sido la correcta. Por supuesto, amaba tocar el piano y había estudiado durante años, incluso se había recibido allí mismo, pero que su primer trabajo fuera como profesor suplente en la mismísima Juilliard no estaba dentro de sus planes en absoluto.

Sin embargo, su antiguo profesor, el señor Carson le había pedido con todas sus fuerzas que fuera él quien lo supliera ya que necesitaba hacer un viaje de urgencia hacia Canadá donde uno de sus familiares estaba realmente enfermo.

A Blaine no le había quedado otra más que aceptar, ya que apreciaba muchísimo a su profesor y además era un gran honor dar clases allí siendo tan joven e inexperto. Sin embargo el señor Carson había pedido que él fuera quien lo supliera, eso quería decir que había depositado mucha confianza en él y que creía que estaba listo para algo como eso.

Blaine se sintió orgulloso y entusiasmado cuando el señor Carson se lo propuso. Pero luego, viéndose frente a la puerta del salón de clases y observando al alumnado esperándolo impaciente, sentados cada uno en un piano, Blaine comenzó a sentirse inseguro y sobrevalorado.

"Bien, pues ya te metiste en este lio, no te queda otra alternativa" se dijo a sí mismo. Respiró hondo y cruzó la puerta sin más, aferrándose a la pila de partituras que traía consigo.

-Buenos días-Dijo con un tono autoritario que jamás creyó tener y tuvo que sonreír para que la clase no creyera que era de ese tipo de profesores que solo quería hacerles difícil la existencia-Soy el profesor sustituto Blaine Anderson, Espero que en el tiempo que estemos juntos podamos lograr grandes avances.

Los jóvenes alumnos, de entre 18 y 20 años lo miraban de una manera extraña, como si fuese alguien a quien le tuvieran respeto y al mismo tiempo a quien quisieran hacerle millones de preguntas.

No eran muchos, no más de diez alumnos, de todas maneras Blaine se sintió intimidado por la forma en que lo miraban.

-Bien, ¿Qué les parece si hacemos una presentación para conocernos mejor?-Nadie respondió, así que prosiguió dejando las partituras sobre su escritorio y sentándose sobre este mientras se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo-empezaré yo. Soy Blaine Anderson, tengo 24 años, estudie aquí mismo y me recibí hace poco, amo tocar el piano y tengo un gato llamado Pelos que es mi única compañía aquí en Nueva York. Bien, sigue tú.

Blaine señaló a una muchacha pelirroja que resultaba llamarse Olivia y se parecía muchísimo a una vieja amiga de él de la secundaria. Luego Habló Marco, un joven de cabello negro y ojos grises quien amaba el futbol tanto como el arte y Luego una chica llamada Diana que estaba segura que la música salvaría al mundo.

Luego le llegó el turno al siguiente chico, un joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos de un color extraño entre verde agua y azul claro.

-Yo Soy Kurt Hummel, tengo 18 años y vine desde Lima, Ohio para estudiar aquí, Vivo con mi mejor amiga en un departamento…-el chico se quedó pensativo unos segundos, mientras Blaine se sentía más animado que nunca al conocer a alguien quien viniera de Ohio al igual que él- bueno, toco el piano desde que tengo memoria y es lo que más amo en el mundo, creo que eso sería todo. No tengo mascotas.

Blaine rió ante la perspicacia de Kurt, quien le dedico una sonrisa divertida.

La clase continuó con tranquilidad, los demás alumnos hicieron sus presentaciones al igual que sus anteriores compañeros; Había una chica llamada Clara, de ojos dorados y pecas cubriéndole gran parte del rostro, lo que le quedaba muy bien en contraste con su cabello oscuro. Luego estaba Alan, quien tenía la capacidad de decir una sarta de estupideces con una naturalidad y una seguridad que parecía hablar de cosas serias. Luego estaba Milo, un joven de tez morena y gran atractivo, era realmente serió y venia desde Haití. Luego estaban Maia e Isabelle que eran un par de Mellizas que solo se parecía por su despampanante sonrisa y su cabello rubio. Y finalmente estaba Joshua, un chico tímido de ojos verdes y cabello marrón oscuro, a quien parecía agradarle muy poco, la idea de hablar en público.

Finalmente las presentaciones acabaron y Blaine tuvo que empezar a jugar el papel de profesor. Primero les hablo un poco de lo que verían con él y luego decidió pedirles que hicieran una muestra individual cada uno.

Eran extraordinarios, todos ellos. Tocaban con pasión y sentimiento, Blaine sentía que los admiraba y por un momento creyó estar fuera de lugar intentando enseñarles a jóvenes que tenían aquel don.

El ultimo que toco fue Kurt Hummel, el chico de ojos extraños. La melodía comenzó a sonar y por un momento Blaine creyó que aquel chico y el piano se harían uno. Sus dedos largos de pianista de deslizaban por cada tecla con seguridad y dulzura, como si las acariciara, como si cada tecla tuviera un valor para él. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados y sus labios curvados en una suave sonrisa. Su rostro mostraba la pasión y el amor.

http () : () / () / www. () goear. () com /listen/474fcf9/ () kiss-the-rain-yiruma

El silencio se extendió por todo el lugar cuando la última nota dejo de sonar, Pero Blaine permaneció observando al chico con admiración. Solo dejó de mirarlo cuando notó que los pómulos de este se teñían de color carmín.

-Eso…-dijo Blaine titubeando-Eso fue extraordinario.

Kurt sonrió levemente y bajó la cabeza algo avergonzado.

-Bueno, ¿Qué hay de usted Sr. Anderson?-Dijo la chica pelirroja, Olivia.- ¿Nos hará una demostración de lo que puede hacer?

-Yo no tenía pensado…

-Si Sr. Anderson-Dijo Alan con ironía- Demuéstrenos porque es tan bueno… Muéstrenos porque le dieron este trabajo, debe ser en verdad un genio.

A Blaine le molestó demasiado aquello. ¿Lo estaba desafiando? Claro que sí. Obviamente Blaine sabia que Olivia no se lo había dicho con esas intenciones, pero Alan parecía haber aprovechado aquellas palabras para desafiarlo. ¿Por qué lo haría? Blaine no lo comprendía del todo, tal vez porque no podía entender como un joven de 24 años tenía un puesto en la mejor universidad de arte. De cualquier manera Blaine decidió hacer lo que se le pedía.

-Bien, tienen razón, al igual que ustedes yo les mostrare algo de lo que sé- Blaine se acercó al primer piano del lado derecho, el de Diana.- ¿Me permites?

La joven se paró para dejarle el lugar, Blaine tomó asiento y sonrió. Sus dedos tocaron un par de teclas con gracia y sus alumnos comenzaron a reír. Blaine pudo ver como Alan rodaba los ojos.

-Está bien, esta vez en serio-Sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse sobre las teclas con seguridad, trazando una melodía muy conocida para sus propios oídos. El silenció inundó la habitación, lo que le permitió con mayor facilidad internarse en su música, en cada nota. Estaba seguro de que no tenía ni la gracilidad ni la delicadeza que había mostrado El chico Hummel, pero era bueno, sabía que lo era.

http () : () / () / www. () goear. () com/listen/3503f22/ () a-beautiful-mind-piano-instrumental-musica-de-la-pelicula

Blaine miró a sus alumnos al terminar con su demostración. Todos lo miraban perplejos, como si nunca hubiesen escuchado nada parecido.

-Eso fue Maravilloso-Dijo Kurt con los ojos brillantes-¿Tu qué dices Alan?

Blaine no pudo evitar sonreír al igual que todos allí, al ver como Kurt le tomaba el pelo al otro chico.

-Fue bueno-Fueron las únicas palabras que dijo Alan.

-Mas que bueno-Soltó Isabelle con una gran sonrisa mirando a su hermana quien le correspondió la sonrisa y asintió como si afirmara lo que ella estaba diciendo.

-Bueno, se acabaron las demostraciones, ¿Qué les parece si nos ponemos a trabajar?-Dijo Blaine con una sonrisa satisfecha. Alegre de haber ganado el desafío de Alan. Tal vez cuando llegara a su casa se lo reprocharía, porque no debía ponerse a la altura de los alumnos, él era la figura de autoridad ahora y nadie podía ponerlo en tela de juicio. Sin embargo, durante el resto de la clase se sintió completamente bien consigo mismo.

Al terminar la clase Blaine se despidió de sus alumnos y salió rumbo a su casa. Se sentía agotado, jamás habría creído que dar clases lo agotara de aquella manera. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era descansar. Tendría una presentación esa misma noche en un bar bastante conocido y debía estar fresco para esas horas.

Antes de llegar a su auto Blaine se detuvo al oír una voz que lo llamaba.

-Sr. Anderson- Blaine se volvió hacia el joven de ojos claros, Kurt.-Lo eh estado llamando y no se ah dado ni por enterado.

-Lo siento, todavía no me acostumbro a que me llamen señor-dijo riendo, Kurt se unió a él.-¿Para qué me necesitabas?

Kurt sonrió suavemente.

-Solo quería decirle que su presentación fue formidable, me alegro que alguien como usted nos de clases, realmente se nota su talento y la pasión por su instrumento… será un placer volverlo a escuchar algún día-Blaine sonrió, realmente ese día había pasado su cuota de halagos.

-Bueno Kurt, debo decir lo mismo de ti, eres impresionante y tienes mucho futuro por delante, me alegro de tener estudiantes de tan excelentísimo nivel.-Kurt se sonrojó en respuesta.

-Bueno, solo era eso, lo veo mañana-Kurt se volteó y comenzó a alejarse.

Blaine solo pensó unos segundos, si siquiera lo pensó.

-Kurt espera-Esté se detuvo y se volteó hacia él. Blaine caminó los pocos pasos que los separaban- Esta noche haré una presentación en el bar "Awesome" por si quieres venir.

-¡Oh, eso sería fantástico!-contestó con entusiasmo.

-Bien, pues te espero, puedes venir con alguien si quieres. Ah, es a las nueve-Dijo y comenzó a marcharse.

-¡Ahí estaré Sr. Anderson! Gracias por la invitación-Kurt se volteó y comenzó a correr entusiasmado de vuelta al edificio de la universidad.

Blaine lo observó alejarse con una media sonrisa. Se sentía extraño, no le parecía correcto que alguien con tanto talento lo admirara a él por el suyo. Blaine estaba seguro que Kurt era mil veces mejor que él con el piano.

Agitó la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos. Se metió en el auto y comenzó a andar hacia su casa, debía descansar o esa noche estaría frito.

Al llegar a su casa su gato, Pelos, lo recibió con entusiasmo, enrollándose en sus piernas en busca de caricias. Blaine se agachó y le acarició tiernamente la cabeza. El color naranja de su pelaje parecía brillar.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día amigo?-El gato maulló en respuesta y Blaine sonrió-Si, el mío también.

Se incorporó con un suspiró, se sacó la corbata y desprendió los botones de la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta. Se sacó los zapatos de un tirón y se dirigió a su cuarto, donde se tiró en la cama así como estaba. Pelos se subió segundo después de él y se acomodó a su lado apoyando la pequeña cabeza naranja sobre el pecho de Blaine.

Sentía ganas de llamar a casa en esos momentos, hablar con sus padres o con alguno de sus amigos. Y también, sentía una gran necesidad de preguntarles sobre Kurt Hummel, el misterioso, talentoso y entusiasta chico de Ohio.

* * *

** Notas:** No se olviden de dejar su review! Un besote!


	2. 2

_**Notas:** Hola! Perdón por la tardanza! es que me fui de vacaciones y no estuve mucho tiempo en la compu. Pero como sea, acá les dejo el capitulo N°2. Espero que les guste!_

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios: **Gabriela Cruz, ValeAsencio, Marga24071, Carla, Feer Hummel, Darren's Loveeer, Elbereth3.**_

_A todos les agradezco mucho, a los que me siguen de siempre y a los nuevos._

_Gracias por los Follow y los Favoritos también_

_Los dejo con el nuevo capitulo, _

_disfrútenlo!_

_**Atención:** Para ver los vídeos, solo borren los espacios y los paréntesis del link!_

* * *

_Capitulo **2**_

Blaine observó el lugar con nerviosismo desde bambalinas. Era un bar amplio, con una gran cantidad de mesas pequeñas de madera, dispersas por todo el lugar, adornadas con una pequeña vela en el centro de cada una.

Estaba lleno, como él nunca se hubiese imaginado. Ya había tocado anteriormente frente a un público considerable, pero nunca tanta gente. Parecía que todo Nueva York había ido aquella noche para tomar un trago allí y escuchar un poco de música.

Pudo ver a Kurt en una de las primeras mesas, estaba sentado junto a una chica muy bonita de cabello largo y un joven de cabello rubio. En la mesa siguiente se encontraban tres más de sus alumnos; Milo, Marco y Olivia. En la mesa junto a esa se encontraban Diana, Clara y Joshua y en la siguiente Se encontraban las mellizas, Isabelle y Maia. Blaine se sorprendió al verlos a todos, seguramente Kurt les había contado de su presentación. No le extrañó sin embargo, no ver a Alan entre el público.

Ahora su nerviosismo había crecido. Sus alumnos estaban allí y ya ni siquiera podía reconfortarse en que nadie de aquel lugar lo conocería.

El presentador apareció en el escenario diciendo su nombre, antes que él tuviera tiempo de huir. Inspiró profundamente intentado tranquilizarse y salió al escenario, saludó al público con una pequeña reverencia y acto seguido se sentó en el banquillo del piano. Comenzó a deslizar sus dedos suavemente por las teclas y nuevamente se dejó llevar por lo que le transmitía cada nota.

http () : () / () / () www. () youtube. () com/ () watch?v= () C_wPL15ETA8

Notó que sus ojos se habían cerrado solo cuando tuvo que abrirlos de nuevo, luego de haber terminado su presentación. Oía los aplausos de todos los presentes y parecía que su alma se llenaba de orgullo y felicidad. Después de todo, para eso había ido a Nueva York, para brillar en la ciudad de los artistas.

Miró al público con una sonrisa, clavando su mirada en sus alumnos, quienes lo aplaudían con más entusiasmo que cualquiera de allí. Pero en especial vio a Kurt quien le estaba dedicando una mirada de admiración y seguridad. Como si él hubiera estado seguro desde un principió que todo saldría bien, y que Blaine brillaría más que una estrella.

Luego, tocó otros tres temas más y su tiempo de presentación terminó. Al salir del lugar lo esperaban todos sus alumnos para felicitarlo. Había sido un espectáculo, más que maravilloso.

-Invítenos la próxima vez-Pidió Clara mientras se despedían. El único que se quedó a su lado fue Kurt. El chico y la chica que se habían sentado con él lo esperaban a un par de metros de allí. El chico no parecía muy contento.

-Fue fantástico Sr. Anderson, realmente fantástico-Dijo Kurt con el mismo entusiasmo de la mañana.

-¿En verdad lo crees? Estaba muy nervioso cuando los vi a todos aquí-Admitió Blaine.

-Jamás lo hubiera creído, se lo veía realmente tranquilo, y a todos les ha encantado. Pareciera que despide magia de sus manos-Kurt sonrió y Blaine no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-Estas exagerando-Aseguró mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

-Claro que no, mi amiga Rachel, que no entiende nada de piano ah quedado asombrada y no puede esperar a que haga otra presentación.

-¿Nos vamos Kurt?-Gruñó el chico que permanecía junto a Rachel.

-Creo que a tu amigo no le ha gustado mucho-Murmuró Blaine sin poder contenerse.

-No es eso-negó Kurt rápidamente-Es solo que odia verme cerca de otro chico.

-Entonces será mejor que vayas con él- Se apresuró a decir. Lo que menos quería era causarle problemas-Nos veremos mañana en clase ¿está bien?

-Está bien-Asintió Kurt, no muy convencido. Dicho esto se abalanzó a los brazos de su profesor, dándole un fuerte abrazó a modo de despedida y de felicitaciones-Realmente ah sido un espectáculo formidable.

Blaine pudo ver como el rostro del otro chico se crispaba en una mueca de furia, así que procuró alejar a Kurt lo antes posible. Le agradeció por haber venido y luego se despidieron.

Kurt se alejó en compañía de sus amigos. Blaine alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras entre ellos.

-No ah sido nada James, solo un abrazo-le decía Kurt.

-¿Y tu quien te crees para ir abrazando a todos por ahí?-James tomó a Kurt por la muñeca alejándolo con velocidad del lugar. Rachel tuvo que correr para alcanzarlos.

A Blaine no le gustó nada la actitud del tal James, para con Kurt. Kurt era un joven dulce y entusiasta, no se merecía para nada un trato tan brusco. ¿Pero quién era él para interferir? ¿Quién era él para decirle a Kurt que se alejase de aquel chico?

No era nadie. Y eso logró frustrar a Blaine por completo.

No podía ayudarlo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, los alumnos parecían no querer parar de hablar de la presentación de Blaine en aquel bar. Todos parecían exaltados con eso. Todos menos Alan y Kurt.

Alan permanecía lo más lejos posible de sus compañeros mientras practicaba una difícil melodía. Ajeno a la conversación de sus compañeros.

Kurt por otro lado estaba con la cabeza gacha, observando las teclas de su piano y tocando notas al azar, sin darles demasiada importancia.

Blaine entró al salón con energía, saludando a todos sus alumnos alegremente. Estos respondieron de la misma manera y lo incluyeron a su conversación enseguida.

-Bueno muchachos, no estamos aquí para hablar de mí. Debemos trabajar, así que pongamos manos a la obra- Blaine les tendió unas partituras bastante complejas y todos comenzaron a trabajar individualmente en ellas.

Blaine se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a revisar la pila de partituras que había traído en busca de la tarea que les daría luego. Fue en ese momento que su oído captó al único piano que no iba acorde con los demás. Al principio no detecto quien era. Pero luego de unos minutos pudo ver a Kurt, con la cabeza gacha mirando las teclas.

Se notaba que ni siquiera estaba intentando tocar la melodía que Blaine les había dado. Pero nadie parecía estar prestándole atención. Nadie excepto Blaine, Quien comenzaba a sentir preocupación sobre que le estaría sucediendo a Kurt. No parecía ser normal en él estar triste, pero realmente solo lo había visto un día ¿verdad?

Cuando la clase terminó todos los alumnos salieron del salón despidiéndose del Blaine. Él se volvió para recoger sus cosas y notó que Kurt aun permanecía allí. Sentado frente a su piano tocando notas al azar. Blaine pensó en decirle algo, pero cerró automáticamente su boca cuando las notas que tocaba su alumno, comenzaron a convertirse en melodía.

Una melodía triste. La más triste que Blaine había oído en toda su vida. Pero la más hermosa también.

Se quedó en silenció escuchándola, incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

http () :/ () / () www. () goear. () com () / () listen/ () a8d7437/love-hurts-yiruma

La melodía terminó y Blaine por fin sintió que su corazón volvía a latir. Se acercó lentamente a Kurt, quien ni siquiera había notado su presencia y que había vuelto a tocar notas al azar. Se agachó juntó a él y le hablo en susurros.

-Kurt, ¿te encuentras bien?-Esté levantó el rostro hacia Blaine sorprendido de que estuviera allí junto a él. Su rostro mostraba un gran moretón de color morado con tintes verduscos, en su ojo derecho y un pequeño corte en la mejilla del mismo lado- Dios mío, ¿Qué te sucedió?

Kurt negó con la cabeza avergonzado y volvió a clavar la vista en el piano, ocultando así su rostro en la sombra.

Blaine tomó suavemente su cara obligándolo a que lo mirara.

-Puedes hablar conmigo-dijo intentando transmitirle seguridad y consuelo. Kurt pareció desmoronarse en ese momento. Se deslizó del banquillo hasta caer al suelo y se abrazó fuerte a Blaine, quien le devolvió el abrazó rápidamente intentando calmar los suaves sollozos de su alumno.

-Estaba tan enojado-Murmuró entre sollozos-dijo cosas horribles y me golpeo una y otra y otra vez. Y no pude hacer nada, estaba completamente pasmado.

-¿Quién fue?-Indagó Blaine intentado contener el odio que subía por su garganta.

-Mi novio, James-contestó Kurt lentamente-bueno, mi Ex, me dejo después de eso.

-¿Y tu amiga?- Blaine no podía creer que nadie lo hubiera ayudado.

-corrió a llamar al 911 pero llegaron mucho después de que James se hubiera ido.

-¿Lo denunciaste?-Kurt asintió en su hombro. Sus lagrimas habían cesado y Blaine aun continuaba oprimiéndolo fuerte contra sí mismo.

-La policía no lo encuentra de todas maneras, temo que vuelva.

-¿Crees que volvería por ti, Para seguir… Lastimándote?- Blaine se sentía terrible, la impotencia lo hacía sentirse de lo peor. No podía hacer nada para ayudarlo ¿o sí?

-Tal vez, no lo sé, parecía muy enfadado, es un tipo muy celoso, pero jamás hubiera creído que llegaría a este extremo.

"nunca terminas de conocer a una persona" pensó Blaine para sus adentros, pero no creyó conveniente decir eso frente a Kurt en esos momentos. Se veía destrozado, angustiado y totalmente asustado. Como si fuera un pequeño animal siendo asechado.

-bueno, podemos hacer algo-murmuró Blaine muy seriamente-¿vives con tu amiga verdad?

-Rachel-dijo Kurt mientras asentía.

-Bien-Blaine tomó un papel de su escritorio y anotó su número de celular allí. Luego se lo tendió a Kurt-Quiero que me llames si algo sucede, quiero que le des mi teléfono a Rachel también, y que ella me llame en caso de que tu no puedas ¿Está bien?

Kurt lo observó con los ojos brillantes inundados en lágrimas.

-Quiero que me llames ¿sí? Debes prometérmelo.

-lo prometo-murmuró.

-Estaré allí lo más rápido que me sea posible-Aseguró Blaine.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-indagó Kurt confundido-no tienes porque hacerlo.

-siendo sincero, no lo sé, creo que solo quiero protegerte. Nadie se merece ser tratado de esa manera.

* * *

Esa noche Blaine tuvo pesadillas.

Un hombre con cara de monstruo golpeaba hasta el cansancio a un pequeño niño delgado y pálido de cabello dorado. Repentinamente de la espalda del niño surgían unas extensas alas de un blanco tan puro como Blaine no había visto jamás. El niño se alejaba de la bestia ensangrentado. La miraba con sus penetrantes ojos de un color entre el azul y el verde agua y esto hacia que la bestia huyera. Pero el niño estaba herido y sus extensas alas fallaron en el instante en que la bestia se alejó. Su cuerpo inerte yacía sobre la tierra. Sus ojos se cerraron con una mueca de tristeza.

Blaine se despertó casi sin aliento y completamente traspirado. Se sentía mareado y enfermo. Sabía a que se debía aquel sueño, pero realmente no había creído que lo que le había pasado a Kurt lo hubiera afectado tanto. Sus sueños no solían convertirse en pesadillas.

Miró la hora en el reloj. Las 4:30, era demasiado temprano el sol ni siquiera había salido aun. Había decidido volver a dormir cuando su celular sonó.

**Espero que tenga el celular apagado así no lo molesto. Es solo que no puedo dormirme y no podía dejar de pensar. Sentí la necesidad de agradecerle, porque no lo hice ayer. No puedo creer que lo haya olvidado. Así que era solo eso. Gracias-**_Kurt_

Blaine miró el mensaje con atención. En verdad Kurt era una persona muy dulce. Se preguntaba cómo había sido que había terminado con un tipo tan violento, siendo él todo lo contrario.

_No tienes nada que agradecerme Kurt. Y no te preocupes, estaba despierto de todos modos_-**Blaine**

Enseguida el celular volvió a sonar. Blaine se acomodó en su almohada y leyó el mensaje.

**¿Despierto a las 4:30 de la mañana? ¿Por qué? ¿Su gato necesita dar un paseo de madrugada?**_-Kurt._

Blaine rió.

-Por tu culpa estoy despierto-murmuró, pero por supuesto no escribió eso en el mensaje.

_Ambos decidimos madrugar, tal vez vayamos por un café. La cafeína ayuda a que su pelaje crezca fuerte y brillante_**-Blaine.**

**Ya lo creo. ¿Café? ¿Estaría mal si fuera con ustedes?**_-Kurt._

Blaine lo pensó por unos momentos. No era normal que un alumno saliera a tomar café con su profesor a la madrugada.

Antes de que contestara le llegó otro mensaje.

**Realmente amo el café**_-Kurt._

**Y muero por conocer a Pelos**_-Kurt._

Blaine rió una vez mas y con un suspiró escribió el último mensaje.

_En el bar __Awesome__ a las cinco_**-Blaine.**

**Okay**_**-**__Kurt._

* * *

_**Notas:** Espero que les haya gustado! Prometo actualizar pronto!_

_Dejen sus comentarios sobre que les pareció el capitulo! Como bien saben, los fanfics viven por sus comentarios ;)_

_Un beso a todos!_

_Gracias por leer!_


End file.
